His Hidden Happiness
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: She was his hidden happiness and his greatest secret. But he could only keep her hidden for only so long. Snape/oc. Oneshot.


**Alan Rickman was one of my favorite actors, and was one of many reasons I'm majoring in theatre, so I'm brokenhearted about learning about his death.**

 **I'm not quite sure why I wrote this or if its any good but I just wanted to write. It does have OCS so if you don't like it, that's perfectly fine. This is my first time writing Snape so if he's too OC, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO OWN MY OCS.**

* * *

He was rarely home now days.

Selene Cole scrubbed at a pot as soft classical music floated from the radio, keeping a close grey eye on the dozing infant in his basset on the table. Her little boy was asleep after spending a good hour and a half screaming and crying, most likely once again due to the absence of his father. The man had dropped in for a brief hour a few weeks ago, giving Selene a deep kiss and spending their lunch making sparks shot out of his wand for their son. The baby squealed and giggled at the silver sparks in the air, his pudgy hands grasping at the air. The sight would make Selene smile from underneath her lover's arm as they sat on the sofa. His deep velvety voice would whisper sweet nothings into her while their boy was distracted. When he was away, a black owl would appear every other morning with a letter in its claws. With the baby in her arms, she would read out loud from the letter, imagining his voice purring in her ear.

Dunking the pot in the hot water and setting it off to dry, Selene wiped off her hands and tossed the towel on the counter with a heavy sigh. Dinner served and dishes were clean, so all that was left was to put the baby to bed. Soft coos made her look down, her grey eyes meeting a pair of wide black ones. Darius gave his mother a gummy smile before kicking his little legs and sending the mint green blanket onto the floor. Selene smiled back and reached over to pick him up.

"Done with your nap already darling? It's only been a half an hour," She said playfully, picking up the five month old. She let out an exaggerated groan as she adjusted the boy on her hip. "Goodness, you're getting heavy, kiddo. You need to lay off the rice cereal."

He reached out to grasp the heavy pendent that sat below her collarbone, his fingers playing with the snake at her throat with his eyes fixated on the emeralds that served as the snake's eyes.

"No sweetling," Selene scolded lightly, tugging the necklace out Darius's hands. "Daddy gave that to Mummy for her birthday. You can't eat it."

She giggled at the frown that graced Darius's face. It got her ever time. When she pointed it out to her beloved, he rolled his eyes and informed her that she wasn't getting enough sleep. It wasn't after he wouldn't fire sparks out of his wand, did Darius give his father the sour look. Selene relished in the annoyed look the man gave to his baby boy.

Taking Darius upstairs into his nursery, Selene nudged the door opened with her foot and stepped into the room. The walls were painted a soft emerald green, the molding on the walls being white. A dark oak crib was pressed along the side of the wall, a dark green and silver blanket tucked over the edge. A changing station was against the opposite wall with a rocking chair next to it. An oil stained toy crib stuffed with toys was next to the chair where a stuffed red bird with a long tail watched them from its spot. Placing Darius on the station, Selene tugged out a soft blue onesie for the boy and changed him, tossing the other into the laundry basket. Cooing to her son, the young woman began to gently bounce the baby, singing a soft lullaby. As his eyes began to close, Selene carefully moved up to the crib and began to slowly lower the baby down. Easing her arms from underneath the boy, Selene reached over and turned on the mobile that hovered over the crib. He had insisted on what she had put on the mobile to be his decision. She smiled at the little grey owl, a tiny cauldron, a scroll, and a wizard hat. The little ornaments began to turn, soft music playing. Taking careful steps backwards, Selene closed the door quietly.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Selene pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail as she walked down back the stairs and into the kitchen. Fixing a pot of tea, she took a large cup into the living and sat down in front of the TV, cupping the hot mug in her hands. Watching the screen absentmindedly, she took a sip and ended up traveling back down memory lane.

" _You know if you keep making that face, it will stay that way."_

" _I find your use of insults very lacking, Miss Cole."_

" _Think of it this way then. You'll get wrinkles and you are no where near the age you should be getting wrinkles."_

" _Concerned about my appearance? How touching."_

" _No. More like concerned about how a man such as you can be so grim when I'm so happy to be with you."_

She smiled against the rim of her mug. He had been her neighbor for a few years, the tall dark man that rarely came out of his house. Though Spinner's End wasn't exactly the nicest place. It was rarely sunny, always dreary and when it wasn't raining it was overcast. It was an overcast day when she met him. She had just finished shopping when he had stepped out of his house, a giving an image to be in awe at. He was what the women at the fruit stand would gossip about, chatting about his dark clothes and his harsh dark eyes and that nearly permanent sneer on his face. He had a hooked nose, his skin pale, and his shoulder length hair looked a little greasy.

But Selene wouldn't call him unattractive.

It wasn't until a month later when she ended up getting a letter bearing the address of the house next to hers, with his name scrawled over the front.

 _Severus Snape._

 _A rather sophisticated name, she thought. Opening her umbrella and hurrying pass the alley between their homes to his with the dark door. Knocking on his door, she waited a few minutes only to have it opened and a pair of cold coal black eyes stared at her._

" _Yes?" He said, his deep voice making shivers run down her spine._

 _Pulling out the letter, she held it out to him. "Sorry to bother you but some of your mail got mixed with mine. I'm Selene. I live next door."_

 _He stared at the letter in her hand with an odd look. He took it from her slowly, the tips of his long slender fingers brushing against hers._

 _It was first time they met._

 _It then became a habit of the two seeing each other during the summer and sometimes the holidays. A letter addressed to him always seemed to be mixed into hers and she would always step out in the awful weather to knock on his door and deliver it to him. One very nasty winter day Selene stumbled over next door to deliver the letter and when he opened the door, he found the young 23 year old shivering in the sleet. He eyed her before turning around with a crisp, "Inside."_

 _It was like walking into an old library, and it took Selene all she took not to start flipping through them. He had taken her soaked coat and hung in front of the fireplace, and then disappearing into what she believed was the kitchen. Immediately, he came back with a cup of tea, which he offered to her. That's how it started. Him bringing out tea and then the two of them talking for hours about any subject. Her working in a bookstore, his job as a professor at a far away private school, anything they set their minds too. This went on for several months, a cycle that she rather enjoyed. She'd like to think he enjoyed it, judging by smirk and the chuckles he let out._

 _After one particular school year, she was having tea with Severus and was having a discussion about his students. He seemed particularly agitated about a boy in particular, a student named Harry Potter. She had been laughing about a teacher who loved to boast about his self-image and had challenged Severus to a duel, a fencing duel, Severus had said quickly. When Selene asked on who won, the tall dark hair man smirked, his dark eyes sparkling. Selene burst into giggles. At some point, they had traded the tea to some aged wine that Severus had. He was wearing a slight smile at her, watching her with an odd look in his eyes. Turning to face him, she gazed at him with a warm smile, their eyes meeting. The air was somber as they gazed at each other._

 _He then leaned down and kissed her._

 _Cool, thin lips were pressed awkwardly against hers, making her heart race. Just as quickly he pulled back, reject flashing against his eyes but Selene caught his frock coat and pulled him back. This is was deeper, Severus reaching out to cup her neck, feeling her pulse race under his large hand. Selene pulled back with a smile, her pert nose brushing against his roman nose. His normally pale cheeks flushed a healthy pink. She gave him a shy smile, staring up at him from under her lashes. Severus slid his hand up along her neck to cup her jaw, rubbing his thumb under her eye._

" _Miss Col-Selene," he said, switching to her Christian name._

" _Hm?" She hummed, slightly dazed from the kisses._

 _He paused, his eyes hesitant. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"_

The memories made her giggle softly into her tea as she stared at the TV screen. The dinner ended up being so much, _much_ more. It wasn't until a year or so later that she discovered his little secret.

" _A wizard?" She said in bewilderment. "You mean…Magic is real?"_

 _He stood in the far corner, his dark eyes focused on the roaring fireplace. "Yes."_

 _Selene clasped her hands together, trying to shake off the tinge of anxiousness. "Can…can you show me?" She asked, chewing her lower lip._

 _Severus stared at her lips for a brief moment before slowly pulling a sleek long black stick out of nowhere. Holding it up for her to see, he gave it a little flick. Selene stared in awe as small blinking lights hovered around her head. Reaching out she tried to touch one but it hovered away from her hand._

" _Amazing," she whispered, eyes wide. "Severus, why-"_

" _There were risks."_

" _Risks?" Selene parroted with a frown._

 _He nodded. "You are a muggle and-"_

" _Hang on. A muggle? What on earth is a muggle?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Non magical people. Muggles tend to over react about such things and can pose a risk. I could not risk it with you."_

" _Oh."_

 _Selene stared at her hands. "And what if…what if I did expose this secret?"_

 _He closed his eyes. "I would make you forget."_

" _How?"_

" _A spell. You would forget me and everything you have learned."_

 _Selene bit her lip. Forget him? He was the man she had read about in romance stories. The one that was always stood to side and watched from a distance, the one that some didn't even blink an eye at. True she didn't expect him to be a…a wizard but he become her everything in such little time._

" _Can you not accept this?"_

 _His voice brought her out of her musing, staring up at his imposing figure that stood before her seated position. She blinked up at him. "Huh?"_

 _Severus stared down at her. "Can you not accept me not being one of your kind?"_

 _Selene shifted her weight, her grey eyes not leaving his dark ones. "Can the magical people marry us muggle people?"_

 _He tilted his head. "Yes. However the muggle usually is aware of their spouse's magical abilities. It usually does not make a happy relationship when the muggle is grasped with fear." He said, his tone laced with some kind of venom. "So the real question is Selene, are you afraid?"_

 _Grasping the edge of the chair, Selene stood up, eyes not breaking away from his. "The question is Severus, will you hurt me?"_

 _He looked startled at the question but answered with a quick, "No."_

 _Reaching out, she grasped the hand with no wand, other hand grasping the back of his head and brought him down her height. "Then why do you think I would be afraid of you?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his hair._

She could never forget the look of relief and love in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. They had ended up in his leather chair with her straddling his hips. Through the heavy kisses they exchanged, Selene whispered to him if he could show her another trick. The wicked glint in his eyes made her heart leap into her throat.

A soft noise made her look over at the baby monitor but Darius fell silent. That day was actually the day that Darius was conceived and the day that ended up changing their lives forever. After learning of her pregnancy, Severus immediately decided that they needed to find a new home, for her and the child's protection. Severus and Selene picked out a home somewhere outside of Suffolk, moving her things into the 3-bedroom home. Severus used his magic to help fix up the room, paying more attention to the baby nursery. When she walked into the nursery to find the walls green and the pillows green and silver, she questioned her lover's choice of colors.

He gave her an indignant look as he lowered a changing station against the wall, informing her that they were his house colors and that it was house pride. She rolled her eyes in humor, rubbing her barely noticeable bump.

It wasn't until she was 6 months along did she get a horrifying shock of her life when her lover literally popped into the sitting room, covered in dirt and bleeding profusely. Scrambling to get the first aid, she listened as to Severus tell her that the school had been attacked and that he was under classified orders. She gave him an odd stare but took him up to the bedroom to rest.

That was several months ago, as it was now May 2nd. Darius had been born on December 2nd, a blistery cold day. Severus had made a brief appearance, looking haggard but at the sight of the small bundle in Selene's arms, any weariness vanished. He could only spend an hour or so with his new family, giving Selene a kiss on the lips and a kiss on his newborn's soft downy hair. Before he left, she grabbed his hand and asked if he would come back soon. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and whispered,

" _Always_."

Maybe the school was still having trouble, she mused. A wail from the monitor made her groan softly and she set her tea off to the side. Standing, she walked up stairs to find Darius looking up at her with teary eyes. Reaching down, she plucked him up into her arms, cradling his tiny body close.

"Hey sweetheart," she cooed. "What's wrong? Need a new nappie? Are you hungry? Or do you just miss Daddy?"

A sudden knock at the front door made her look up in surprise. Glancing at the clock, her eyes widened at the time. 11:35? At night? Who on earth would be calling at such a time?

Propping Darius on her hip, Selene walked down the stairs and to the door, peering through the peephole. A young man and a few other people stood behind him, glancing around them. Feeling her heart clench in fear, Selene licked her lips and called out,

"Can I help you?"

Her voice startled them, the young man in front opening his mouth. "Miss Cole? My name is Harry Potter. I'm- I'm here because of Professor Snape."

Hearing his name cause a painful grip on her heart, fear rising up her throat. Grabbing hold of the door, she tugged it open, revealing herself and Darius. The young man, Harry Potter, and others, a tall black man in purple robes, a stern looking witch in green robes, a girl with curly brown hair and a tall red headed boy stood behind them. All of their eyes zeroed on Darius, their expressions falling at the sight of him. Shifting her grip on her baby, Selene's eyes darted at all of them.

"Where's Severus? What happened?" She asked, her voice rising in panic.

Potter swallowed, his green eyes glimmering with pain. "I'm so sorry Miss Cole…."

* * *

 **R.I.P Alan Rickman.**

 **We will 'always' remember you.**


End file.
